


Explicit Stories from Luna Nova

by Panzervor99



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzervor99/pseuds/Panzervor99
Summary: Random Stories that come to my mind from time to time of the Little witch cast doing dirty things, mostly focusing lotte as she is my fav





	Explicit Stories from Luna Nova

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so keep in mind that mistakes will probably happen often

 

 

A silent Lotte walks Luna nova Hallways a little bit nervous with a Bookstore bag on her hands looking her surroundings making sure no one is looking at her, she just bought an Yuri H-Manga she heard from Barbara the fear of being found by a teacher or worst by her friends is overwhelming

''huhhhh... have to make it to my room quickly'' said Lotte Still a bit flustered, mumbling to herself ''i still can't believe i had to pay extra just to enter the adult session on the bookstore,god I'm shaking with excitement.''   
  
On the same hallway near the Luna nova West dormitory entrance barbara was talking with a student when she saw lotte and the way she was walking but most importantly with a bookstore bag on her hands  
  
''Can we talk later? i have something to do now and it looks kinda important'' Said Barbara parting ways with the student as she walks towards Lotte stopping the Finnish girl on her tracks ''These Red cheeks... this Bag... and the way you are walking'' Barbara Blushes but still Chuckles Looking at Lotte''You bought it didn't you?'' Said Barbara  
  
''I-is it too obvious?'' Said Lotte Whispering   
  
''Nah,You look cute though'' Said Barbara Chuckling ''Just make sure to let me borrow it when you are done using it, if you know what i mean'' Barbara Leaves

Lotte Quickly enters her Room glad Akko and Sucy were still in Blytonbury ''Okay, i hope it was worth it'' Says Lotte Taking the manga out of the bag ''Bless Akko's Country, Western Literature is good but it doesn't even compare to this, i betrayed you Nightfall''

Lotte Takes off her Skirt and opens the front of her uniform as she proceeds to climb up on her bed ''i just hope i can finish it before they come back from town'' Said Lotte opening the Lewd Manga ''The artstyle is so good... Well no time to lose'' Lotte puts her hand inside her plain yellow panties and starts massaging her lower lips slowly while holding the manga with magic and turning the pages with her other hand ''ahhh... so pleasing... the way those two move...''

Lotte turns the page and looks at a part of the book where one of the girls starts fingering her girlfriends ass ''w-wow... maybe i should try it too'' Says Lotte now rubbing with two fingers her vagina ''yeah... that's it it's starting to feel good'' picks up her magic wand and starts masturbating her ass with backside part of it at the same time ''ahhh this is completely new, it feels so good... my legs are getting weak'' Lotte starts moaning more than usual 

What lotte didn't know was that Akko and Sucy were watching her through the keyhole outside the hallway 

''I had no ideas she liked this kind of thing, it's getting me kinda horny though'' Says Akko Caressing her pussy a little bit  
  
''Hey don't even think about doing this on the hallways you will get me and Lotte in more trouble... than usual'' Says Sucy slapping akko's hand

''Should we enter?'' Says akko looking at sucy ''We could even join her''

''You are a special kind of idiot, i had my doubts but i guess this confirms it'' says Sucy 

''you don't like the idea? you aren't feeling horny from watching her?'' Says Akko lifting up her skirt showing a little stain on her panties ''i'm already soaked'' Says akko Blusing as she looks at sucy

''first of all never do this again'' says sucy fixing akko's skirt ''second, yeah this kinda of turned me on, but things aren't this simple, you are kinda dumb and don't know that but there are some people who don't like being caught while masturbating'' giving a little knock on akko's head

''but we can't stay here, people will find it odd if they see we both looking at the keyhole of our own room'' says akko blushing still feeling kinda horny

Suddenly Akko and Sucy turn their attention to Lotte once again to find her on another position, Lotte was with her butt pointed towards the roof turning the pages with magic while fingering herself and Thrusting her wand inside her butt

''Ahhhh...! i can't take this anymore'' Says lotte as she starts rubbing her clit directly playing rough with it and thrusting her wand further inside her ass

Outside the hallway even sucy who was enduring it starts to consider entering ''uhhhh... i really need to masturbate now... i'm starting to lose it, was she always this hot?'' says sucy

''okay that's it we are entering''  says akko turning the door knob and going inside their room with sucy following just behind  
  
As her friends enter the room Lotte gives a loud moan picking up Akko and Sucy attention again  
  
''Ahhhh.... ahhhh! Cumming!''Lotte arches her back as she starts to squirt getting most of it on the ground but getting some of it to hit the two girls that were looking more closely at lotte's crotch area now ''ahhh... that was so good'' Says lotte sucking her finger still feeling the taste of her love juices ''i need to finish the second part of it, just have to wait those two sleep tonight''

''No need for that, we watched most of it'' says sucy taking with one finger Lotte's love juices that had gotten on her uniform as she starts smelling it ''it has a sweet smell don't worry about it''

Lotte quickly gets up and looks at her two friends blushing with love juice dripping from her crotch ''d-don't look at me!'' Lotte quickly gets back to her bed and buries herself inside her pillows and blanket ''so embarassing... so embarassing... so embarassing...''

Sucy locks the door ''sorry about that, akko was feeling way too horny watching you but she couldn't masturbate outside i tried to stop her at first but things escalated way too quickly as you can see'' Sucy takes off her uniform showing to lotte a stain on her Purple panties ''and yeah... i'm way too horny sooo... can we talk about this later?'' Sucy rushes to her bed and takes a vibrating egg with a mushroom design out of a box beneath her mattress and starts masturbating with it on high right away, Sucy moans were calm and kinda hot even though she tried to contain them

At the same time Akko was on the bed below Lotte already undressed, way too horny to notice her surroundings, she was rubbing her pussy against the ladder of her bed while sucking her own finger that was wet with Lotte's love juice, Akko moans were loud, even louder than Lotte's, showing how little worried she was of getting caught ''i'm catching fire!''Said akko still humping against the Ladder 

Lotte gets off her bed and sits on a chair between Akko and Sucy watching the two still quite embarassed for the situation ''i-i'm sorry for doing this kind of thing in our room...'' Says Lotte sniffing the room ''ahh... the room is starting to have a lewd scent in the air''

''the room is yours too, you did nothing wrong ahhhh....'' Said sucy while pressing the vibrator on her clit

''Ahhh... y-yeah what sucy said'' says Akko, she starts humping against the ladder in a more wild way making the whole bed shake ''h-hey lotte...''

''y-yes?'' turns her attention to akko 

''you don't look so tired... wanna help me masturbate?'' Akko stops humping on the ladder and lies on her bed as she starts fingering herself

Lotte sits on akko's bed watching her friend's face of pleasure surprised that akko can make such a hot expression ''i don't mind... from what i've heard you were quite horny outside our room'' said lotte giving akko a gentle smile while she starts stroking akko's pussy

''y-yeah sorry about that, are you still embarassed? I was afraid when you said ''don't look at me''.''

''It's still a little embarassing but i'm happy you guys didn't find me gross or anything like that, i didn't know you guys masturbated too so now i'm a little less scared'' said lotte

''Well i do admit it has been quite the time since last time i did it, last time i masturbated was in diana's house soo... yeah months without doing it, maybe that's why i was so desperate hehe'' said akko

Lotte gets up and bends over towards akko to have a better view of her crotch ''your panties are so cute'' says Lotte stroking akko's pink Polka dot panties right at her clit area

''Ahhhh... y-yes right there'' says akko starting shaking her lips a little  
  
''hehehe you shouldn't let yourself so open like that lotte'' says sucy looking at lotte's butt in full view ''i'm sure i'm gonna enjoy this'' Sucy buries her face in Lotte's butt as she starts licking Lotte's ass''

''S-sucy! this is not a good place to do this, it's dirty!'' Says lotte blushing heavily

''Say that to your wand'' Sucy Smirks and puts her tongue inside Lotte's ass

''Kyaa!'' Lotte shrieks in surprise as she accidentally presses akko clit stronger than normal  
  
''Ahhhhh!'' Akko ends up squirting getting bit of this on lotte's hand ''what happened? i liked it but that was too sudden''  
  
''Sucy... her tongue is inside my ahhh... it feels weird'' says Lotte blushing heavily feeling Sucy's tongue inside her

''hehehe in this case'' Akko gets up and goes behind sucy taking her vibrator egg and putting it inside sucy's pussy ''fits like a glove, and now...'' akko starts licking sucy's ass

''uhhh...idiot akko'' said sucy, trying to keep her moans low starts stroking Lotte's pussy ''so? how does it feel? still embarassed?''

ahhh... a little, but i think it's the normal kind of embarassment hehe, thanks for asking, i didn't think it would turn this way when i bought this h-manga earlier

Akko pushes sucy on the bed and gets on top of her ''you're the only one who haven't cum yet, Lotte and I will give you a good time isn't that right Lotte?  
  
Lotte starts licking Sucy's pussy whith her vibrator still inside ''you smell nice down here sucy... we will make you squirt in no time''

''ahhh.... T-That's a little too much, take it easy you tw-'' Sucy stops talking as she feels akko lips kissing her mouth ''hmmm...''

''hmmm... i'm glad you're my first kiss hehe'' said akko, next akko starts pinching sucy's nipples ''so how does it feel? hehe''

''she is getting so wet down here hehe i wonder what would happen if i do this'' says Lotte as she starts teasing sucy's clit with her tongue

''Oh god... Lotte is so good with her tongue'' says Sucy Starting to move her hips 

''i can't fall behind'' says Akko getting to sucy's privates along with lotte now both of them start teasing Sucy's clit

''C-Calm down you two ahh...'' Said sucy spacing a little bit ''i'm getting close...''

''Time for the gran finale then'' Said akko, Akko gets up and starts thrusting two fingers very roughly inside sucy's pussy while Lotte pinches her friend's clit playing with it

''I-I'M CUMMING Ahhhhh!'' Sucy lets her first loud moan in a very long time as she arches her back and starts squirting all over Lotte and Akko's hand

''That was very exciting...''Said Lotte licking her fingers covered in sucy's love juice ''hehe yours is very sweet too Sucy''  

''It's really sweet''Said akko here taste it you too sucy'' Akko puts her finger inside sucy's mouth as Sucy starts sucking her friend's finger ''hehe this is kinda erotic too''

''Let's rest a bit, i will end up reading this manga tomorrow'' Says Lotte taking off the rest of her clothes and lying on Akko's bed along with Sucy ''Come on Akko you too''

''Okie Dokie'' Akko lies on her bed fully nude along with her two friends ''Good night guys''

''Good Night''Said Lotte   
''Good night''Said Sucy

With that there was quite the Scene inside their Room, Lotte,Akko and Sucy sleeping Fully nude covered in sweat with the room smelling like sex

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time trying to do a fic on this site(actually first time doing a fic at all) some advice would be apreciated  
> Also english is not my native language so... there will be mistakes


End file.
